Sunset over Canterlot
by The Doctor-Derpy
Summary: After Twilight's defeat of Tirek, Celestia and Luna decide to retire, leaving the throne to Twilight and Princess Moonbeam, Luna's Daughter. Sorry if characters are ooc, it's my first mlp fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Sunset over Canterlot Chapter 1

Takes place immediately after Tirek's re-imprisonment

My Little Pony and all characters belong to Hasbro, I only own Moonbeam

Looking over at the destruction that Tirek had wrought on Ponyville, Celestia and Luna's initial elation at being freed from Tartarus quickly turned to sorrow.

Celestia looked at Luna and simply said "It is time"

Luna nodded sternly, and the two sisters walked into Ponyville

Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends were marveling over her new castle.

" It's a might impressive Twilight, but what exactly is this castle for?" asked Applejack.

"To be honest AJ, I'm not quite sure either, Princess Celestia told me I was to be the " Princess of Friendship", but I'm not fully sure what that means." replied Twilight.

Rainbow Dash, returning from scouting the castle, asked " I've got a question too, Why is there a second throne room?"

A voice from across the room replied "Because running an empire is a two pony job".

"Princess Celestia? Princess Luna?" asked Twilight "What are you two doing here?"

"We have come to inform you of our upcoming retirement" replied Celestia.

"What!? Without you, who will rule Equestria?" asked Twilight

" You will, Twilight." replied Celestia.

"What!? I don't know the first thing about ruling, how am I to rule Equestria?!" asked Twilight, now in a panicked frenzy.

"Well you certainly won't rule alone" Celestia replied, chuckling. "You will have your friends, not to mention your co-ruler. And I won't retire until I've shown you the ropes of being a ruler of Equestria."

"Co-ruler?" asked Twilight?

"Yes Twilight, just as I have selected you to succeed me, Luna has selected somepony to succeed her as well, a royal pony that I'm sure you'll get along with." said Celestia.

" Royal Pony? Wait, it's not that Prince Blueblood is it?!" asked Twilight

"No Twilight, don't worry, I would never pick such an arrogant pony to rule Equestria, I will be succeeded by my filly Moonbeam." replied Luna, chuckling at such a thing as Blueblood ruling Equestria

"Moonbeam? I had no idea you had a foal, Princess Luna, why have I never heard of her?" asked Twilight

"Yes, I never mentioned her because of, well because of her father…" said Luna, trailing off.

"What? Who was Moonbeam's father? Did he pass on?" asked Twilight, whispering to Celestia

"You've heard of him, a stallion by the name of Sombra." whispered back Celestia

"AS IN KING SOMBRA!?" Twilight accidentally yelled back, startled

"Yes, King Sombra, I knew him before the… unpleasantness in the Crystal Empire. We were wed until…

1005 years ago in the Crystal Empire

" NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!" shouted Sombra as his parents dragged him away from Luna "WE'RE IN LOVE!"

"You know nothing of love son, this is not happening, I am shocked that you kept this from us for so long, but you are never to see this mare again!" said his father, throwing up an energy shield

"No matter how long or hard I tried, the barrier would not break, I could never see him again

Not long after, Sombra grew insane with rage and anger against his parents.

He mastered dark magic and overthrew his parents in a bloody coup, enslaving the crystal ponies who had supported his parents

By the time I arrived with Celestia, Sombra had gone completely insane with rage and would not listen to reason.

I begged and pleaded with him, but in the end, only one course of action remained, I had to banish him.

My husband, the only stallion I ever loved, the father of my filly

Banished to the arctic north, where I would never see him again

This act sent me into a deep depression, one that I did not recover from.

I grew jealous of the ponies admiration of my sister because I had somepony who loved and admired me, and I lost him.

I blamed Celestia for what happened, as Celestia was the one who had convinced me that there was no other way, that Sombra had to be banished.

I told her filly the same, that it was Celestia's fault that Daddy was gone

I finally decided, tainted by jealousy and rage, that there could be only one princess in Equestria, and that that princess would be me.

Celestia had no choice but to banish me, and my 18 year-old filly, to the moon.

At least Moonbeam and I had each other to keep us warm." finished Luna, fighting back tears

Present Day in Twilight's Castle

"Moonbeam very rarely left the castle, so very few know of her" said Luna.

"Alright, so when do I get to meet her?" asked Twilight.

"She will be arriving on the 8PM train from Canterlot, she is the purple mare with the black cape over her wings" replied Luna "She wears a cape so nopony sees her wings and makes a big fuss over her being an alicorn."

With that, Celestia, Luna and Twilight left for the train station, leaving Twilight's friends sitting in a state of shock at all of the news.

I will try to update quickly, and will put up chapter 2 in the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunset over Canterlot Chapter 2

As the train came to a stop, a purple mare stepped off and walked over to the princesses.

"Mom! Auntie Tia! and who is this purple alicorn?" asked Moonbeam

"Hello, I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's student, I take it you are Princess Moonbeam?" replied Twilight

"Oh, you're Twilight, Auntie Tia never stops talking about you. I am indeed Princess Moonbeam" replied Moonbeam. "Now why was I called to Ponyville?"

"Moonbeam, I have called you here to inform you that Celestia and I have decided to retire and I have selected you to follow in my hoofprints and become Princess of the Night" said Luna

"No way really?" asked Moonbeam "I finally get to rule the night! I've been looking forward to this day for years!" she exclaimed, summoning a black and blue crystal scepter with a moon on top

"You are really ready to rule? Aren't you worried about all the difficulties that you have to face as a princess of Equestria?" asked Twilight

"Not really, I've spent the last three years of my life watching my mom and aunt do it, and mom even taught me to raise the moon. Now I just have to learn to raise the sun , and I'll be all set" replied Moonbeam

" Moonbeam, you will not rule by yourself" said Luna "The tradition of diarchy will continue, and Twilight Sparkle will raise the sun".

"Really? I have to share my throne with her? Fine, but I want to be just as beloved as her, with equal power, none of this "You stay back while I stop the bad guys" like with my mom" said Moonbeam.

"What? Like with me? My sister never made me stay behind while she defeated villains" replied Luna, looking slightly embarrassed

"Is that so mom, remember Discord, no wait you don't, because Tia just took care of it without telling you" said Moonbeam "And when the Crystal Empire returned, Tia told you your help wasn't needed"

Luna looked sadly to the ground and told Moonbeam "The empire wasn't all that returned, and I just couldn't do it, I couldn't face him again…" said Luna, on the verge of tears.

Moonbeam immediately regretted saying what she did, and asked "If I am ruling the night, why am I in Ponyville? Why aren't we in Canterlot?"

Celestia replied "You will rule alongside Twilight in her new castle here in Ponyville"

"Ponyville? Why are we moving the seat of the monarchy? Just because she wants to?" asked Moonbeam, pointing an accusatory hoof at Twilight

"What? I didn't make the castle, it just grew out of a crystal box" said Twilight

"My student earned her castle by defeating Lord Tirek with the help of her friends" said Celestia

"With her friends' help? If I were there, I could have beaten him myself" said Moonbeam

"Moonbeam! The greatest magic that anypony could wield is that of friendship. You two should stop arguing, you will have to rule together." said Luna

"Not to mention that you two are second cousins" added Celestia

"Really? I'm related to her? How is that? I thought she came from humble origins" asked Moonbeam

"Well, her brother Shining Armor is married to my niece Princess Cadence, and since you are my sister's daughter, Twilight is your second cousin" explained Celestia " I think we should continue this conversation at the new castle, I'm sure Twilight's friends would like an explanation of my decision to retire, as I'm sure you two do as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Sunset Over Canterlot Chapter 3

Guest reviewer, I've used the OC maker to make Moonbeam, but because of her cape, no one ever sees her cutie mark. I suppose it would be a full moon.

As Celestia, Luna, Twilight, and Moonbeam returned to the castle, Celestia called out to the ponies "Hello my little ponies, I would like you to meet my niece Princess Moonbeam"

"Like Princess Cadence?" asked Rarity

"No, actually Moonbeam is my daughter" said Luna

"What? How in tarnation didn't we know you had a daughter?" asked Applejack

"You haven't heard of me because I spent almost all my time in the last 4 years learning from my mom at the castle" said Moonbeam

"But what about the years before that?" asked Fluttershy

" You weren't around for them, before the last 4 years, I hadn't walked Equestria in 1000 years" replied Moonbeam

"Oh my, I'm so sorry I asked" said Fluttershy

"It's quite alright -

"Fluttershy" said Twilight "and my other friends here are Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity"

"Alright, as I was saying, It's quite alright Fluttershy, I have led such a life that a thousand years on the moon doesn't faze me, particularly if my mom is there to keep me warm" said Moonbeam.

"Oh my, I didn't know there was another princess living in Equestria" said Rarity giving a slight bow

" Oh please, you don't need to bow, I'm no more deserving of a bow than I'm sure you are." said Moonbeam

"And you're such a charmer! I'm sure you've got so many suitors" said Rarity

"Yes, there have been a few, but none of them really liked me, they just wanted the hot seat to the throne." said Moonbeam

"Oh that's simply awful, you seem like such a wonderful pony" said Rarity

"Why thank you Miss Rarity" replied Moonbeam

"Anyways, I'm sure you're all wondering why my sister and I decided to retire" said Celestia

"Ya, why are you doing that?" asked Rainbow Dash

"My dearest student has finally shown herself beyond all doubt to be ready to rule Equestria. She opened the crystal chest and defeated Tirek, not only that, but she has saved Equestria with her friends numerous times. She has shown herself to be worthy, and therefor I pass my crown to her" said Celestia

"You really think I'm ready Princess?" asked Twilight

" I do Twilight, you have proven it time and time again" replied Celestia

"My daughter has shown herself to be quite worthy to rule in my place. She has spent the last three years learning from me, and can raise the moon just as I do. Not only that, but she has the power to protect the night on near-equal par with me." said Luna

"Thank you mom, you shan't regret your decision, I'll safeguard the night just like you" replied Moonbeam

"Luna and I will stay here for a little while as we teach you and Moonbeam how to rule" Celestia told Twilight. "Also, we will relocate the royal guards to your castle from the castle in Canterlot"

"Twilight, you will inherit Celestia's royal guard, while you, Moonbeam, will inherit my lunar guards" said Luna "You will also each have your own personal guard, to insure your safety at all times. Moonbeam, I'd like you to meet your personal guard, Crescent Moon."

"Good Day Your Majesty" greeted Crescent

"And Twilight, I would like you to meet your personal guard, Cadence transferred him to your guard so he could keep you safe, his name is Flash Sentry" said Celestia

Just then, an orange pegasus walked through the doorway, inadvertently crashing into Twilight

"We have got to stop bumping into each other like this" remarked Flash Sentry.

If you are wondering why the mane 5 didn't recognize Moonbeam as Luna's daughter, that part of the conversation in chapter one was somewhat quiet and only between Twilight, Luna, and Celestia


	4. Chapter 4

Sunset over Canterlot. Chapter 4

"Alright guards, you are dismissed" said Celestia. "Time to begin your training Twilight, and as for your friends, I think now would be the time for them to leave"

"Alright Princess, we'll see you tomorrow Twilight" said Rainbow Dash

" You are beginning training now too, Moonbeam" said Luna

On the Castle's first floor

" Alright Twilight, since it's 8PM, I can't show you how to raise the sun yet." said Celestia "But that doesn't mean I can't teach you the other aspects of being a good princess"

Just then, Celestia and Twilight came to a room filled with Solar Guards

" I am going to teach you how to manage the royal guard" said Celestia "An important quality for any leader is leadership"

"What do I do?" asked Twilight

"You listen and respond to the intelligence the royal guard have attained" said Celestia "It is your job to decide which threats are genuine and how to respond to them"

A royal guard then came up to Celestia and said "Your Majesty, Timberwolves have been spotted on the edges of Ponyville"

Celestia replied " Send half of Brigade 12 to take them down, 10 Pegasi and 10 Unicorns"

"Right away, Your Majesty" said the guard, dashing off

"Your turn, Twilight" said Celestia as another guard approached

"Your Highness, A Dragon has begun attacking Fillydelphia" said the guard

" Oh please, call me Twilight" said Twilight "Send Fluttershy to talk the dragon out of destroying the city"

"As you wish, Princess Twilight" said the guard.

" That was pretty good" said Celestia "But I think if I am going to have to tell you all the brigades and where they are stationed"

"Alright, how many brigades are there?" asked Twilight

"There are 125 brigades of 40 ponies" said Celestia "Brigades 1-5 are in Canterlot, Brigades 6 and 7 are in Manehatten... (25 minutes later) and Brigade 125 is in Trottowa. Got all that?

"Could you write that down for me?" asked Twilight

"Of course, Twilight, I didn't honestly expect you to memorize them, not yet at least" said Celestia "And now it's about 8:30, so come with me, I will show you how to lower the sun"

Soon, Celestia and Twilight came to a balcony overlooking Ponyville

"Now, it is time to lower the sun" said Celestia "First, envelop the sun in your magic"

Twilight nodded as a purple glow enveloped the sun and her horn

" Now, push straight down, slowly but surely, until it goes down beyond the horizon"

As Twilight concentrated deeply and poured all her energy into her magic, the bright yellow sphere in the sky slowly began to descend, until it finally disappeared over the horizon.

" Good job, Twilight, especially for your first attempt" said Celestia

"Thank you, Princess, but could I head to my bedroom now, lowering the sun has left me very tired" asked Twilight

"Of course" replied Celestia "I often did the same after lowering the sun, but you get used to it after a while"

Twilight then pointed up and said " Look Princess, Moonbeam is raising the moon"

Celestia looked up and saw Moonbeam finishing the moon raising. When she landed, she wobbled and almost fell over.

"Oh no! Is she ok?" asked Twilight

"She will be just fine" said Celestia "like mother like daughter, Luna did the same thing on her first few tries"

"Really? What happened?" asked Twilight

"She overexerted herself, and used too much energy trying to make the moonrise perfect, which she did" replied Celestia

"But I don't understand Princess, I focused all my energy on lowering the sun, and I was alright" said Twilight

" Just wait until you try raising it" said Celestia "Anyways, I would suggest going to bed now, and we will continue tomorrow morning"

"Alright Princess, I will be up for sunrise" said Twilight


	5. Chapter 5

Sunset over Canterlot Chapter 5

At the same time as Chapter 4

On the Castle's second floor

"Moonbeam, we will begin your training now." said Luna, looking around, "Actually it will begin with the moonrise in a half hour, there isn't much for a moon princess to do during the day"

"Alright mom, then what should I do now?" asked Moonbeam

"I would recommend a short nap, you will have to be up until sunrise" replied Luna

"I woke up at 1:30PM but I guess I could take a small nap" said Moonbeam, on her way to her royal bed chambers now

30 minutes later

" Moonbeam?" asked Luna

"Yes mom?" asked Moonbeam, rubbing her eyes

"It is time for you to raise the moon" replied Luna

"Alright" said Moonbeam, now walking to the balcony "This will be my best moonrise ever"

As the two reached the balcony, Luna asked "Do you want some help raising it, or do you want to try it on your own?"

"Mom, if I'm to be princess of the night, I will have to raise the moon myself" replied Moonbeam

"Alright, just don't overexert yourself" warned Luna

"I'll be fine" said Moonbeam, tossing aside her cape and grabbing the not yet visible moon with her magic

She began flying upwards while lifting the heavy moon up over the horizon

'The moon seems much heavier than usual' thought Moonbeam, but then she realized the moon was glowing pure black rather than a dark blue and it dawned on her that she was lifting it on her own for the first time

Regardless, she lifted the moon up ever further in a perfect line until it rested in its proper place, high in the sky.

"See mom, I said I'd be fi-" Moonbeam started before collapsing on the ground

Luna picked up Moonbeam with her magic and put her on her bed.

"Moonbeam, what did I say about overexerting yourself?" asked Luna

"Huh? What? Where am I?" asked Moonbeam, starting to come back to reality

"You overexerted yourself raising the moon, so I brought you in here" explained Luna

"Oh, sorry about that" said Moonbeam

"No problem" said Luna "I did the same thing my first few tries"

"Really, Mom?" asked Moonbeam

"Yes, luckily my sister was there to help me" said Luna "Just as I am here to help you"

"Thanks for that mom, what's next for my training?" asked Moonbeam

" Next on the agenda is dreamwalking" said Luna "If you want to be a successful moon princess, you will need to travel into your subjects dreams and comfort them"

"Alright, how do I begin?" asked Moonbeam

"Fall asleep, and I will show you how to access the dreams of others from your own dreams" said Luna

"Alright, see you in my dream" said Moonbeam, heading back to her royal bed chambers

5 Minutes later

"Long live Princess Moonbeam! Long live the night! cheered the jubilant crowd

Their cheering begun to dull as a blue portal opened in the front of the crowd

"Moonbeam, are you ready to leave this dream?" asked Luna, after emerging from the portal.

"Darn it! A dream! Why can't this be real?" asked Moonbeam

"Don't you worry, Moonbeam, it can be" replied Luna "If you follow my lessons and rule well, all you dream of can be real"

"Really?" asked Moonbeam

"Of course" replied Luna "Now, to open a door to another dream, I need you to conjure a blue door, and pour magic into it until it turns yellow"

Moonbeam conjured the door and began pouring magic into it as it changed colors to purple, pink, white, and finally yellow

"Now open the door and step through" instructed Luna "I'll be right behind you"

After walking through the doors, Moonbeam found herself in a strange golden ethereal hall lined with red, purple, and blue doors

" This is the dream hall" said Luna "All the dreams of our subjects can be accessed from this room, the first doors being those of Ponyville, the second of Canterlot, and so on."

"So what do I do?" asked Moonbeam

"You're job is to go into the red doors, nightmares tied to real life insecurities, and give them guidance, so they won't go down the same path I did" replied Luna "Should I go with you, or do you wish to do it on your own?"

"I think I will try it on my own" said Moonbeam, opening a red door and walking in

Above the door, the name read "Twilight Sparkle".


	6. Chapter 6

Sunset Over Canterlot Chapter 6

In the Ethereal Dream Plane

As she walked through the door, Moonbeam noticed her surroundings changing greatly.

The landscape became Equestria, but there was something very different about it.

Moonbeam landed in what appeared to be Ponyville, however, the town was in ruins.

The land was shrouded in darkness, and from the temperature of it, it has been like for some time now

Moonbeam noticed in the corner a purple alicorn crying softly

"What's wrong?" asked Moonbeam

"I can't do it!" Twilight exclaimed "Every time I try to raise the sun, I pass out! It's just impossible!"

"Twilight, calm down" consoled Moonbeam "You will raise the sun, and you will do it brilliantly"

"What are you talking about?" asked Twilight "The kingdom is doomed because I failed to raise the sun! It's the end of everything and it's all my fault!"

"Twilight, this is a dream" said Moonbeam " Equestria is fine, and it will stay that way. You will raise the sun brilliantly in the morning"

"But what if I don't?" asked Twilight "What if this dream becomes real and Equestria is doomed because of me and everyp-"

"You will do fine." interrupted Moonbeam "And even if you don't, Celestia would still raise the sun until you can do it"

"Are you sure that she wouldn't be disappointed in me?" asked Twilight "And not let me be her student anymore and disown-"

"Twilight! Calm down" interrupted Moonbeam "I may not be happy about sharing my throne, but if I had to there is no one more worthy of it than you. Auntie Tia cares far too much about you to do anything like that. Anyways, I must be off, I have more training to do. Just believe in yourself and you can do great things" finished Moonbeam, leaving through a yellow door she summoned.

As soon as Moonbeam walked back into the dream room, Luna began asking her questions

"How did it go, Moonbeam?" she asked

"Quite well, I went into Twilight Sparkle's dream and got her to calm down. She was convinced that she would fail to raise the sun and Equestria would fall apart, but I told her to have confidence in herself." Moonbeam replied

"Alright, time for your next lesson, managing the Lunar guard" said Luna

"Uggh management is so very boring" said Moonbeam

"I feel you will be pleasantly surprised." replied Luna

At the Lunar Barracks

Upon arriving at the lunar barracks, a guard approached the two princesses

"Your majesties, a hydra is attacking Baltimare" he said

"Inform the 8th Lunar Brigade to be ready, we will be there soon" said Luna

"Alright Moonbeam, get ready to teleport" said Luna "We're going to Baltimare"

There was a flash of blue and black magic, and the two princesses disappeared

In Baltimare

The two mares landed in the center of town and soon found the hydra. They were met there by the 8th lunar brigade.

"Guards, engage the enemy and keep its attention" ordered Luna

"Right away, your highness" the guards replied, attacking the hydra

"Alright Moonbeam, follow my lead" said Luna, flying and shooting a beam of energy at the monster's chest

"This is so cool" Moonbeam replied, joining in with a magic blast along the hydra's chest, creating a large gash

"If we fire a magical pulse simultaneously through the gash, it will over stimulate the hydra's nervous system and fry him" said Luna " On three, one, two, three!"

At 3, a giant beam of blue and black magical energy hit the hydra through the gash, and fried him. The hydra collapsed in agony and died.

" That was so much fun!" exclaimed Moonbeam

"You did quite good, Moonbeam" said Luna "It typically takes me a while to take one down, but if you can get a good shot at its insides, it's not tough. Besides, Hydras are probably the most difficult creatures to fight."

"Alright, what's next?" asked Moonbeam

"Nothing" said Luna "Your training is complete"

"Really?" asked Moonbeam "What about political things?"

"Typically Celestia takes care of that, all I do is greet dignitaries and appear at festivals" said Luna "Celestia does paperwork and holds open court while I kill monsters and dreamwalk"

"Why can't I hold open court too?" asked Moonbeam "I'm just as important as Twilight, so why can't ponies come to me for help?"

"If you really want to, I'm sure Twilight would let you bring back Dusk Court" said Luna "I had it in my early days, but grew aggravated with the meager showing compared to Dawn Court."

"Dawn Court?" asked Moonbeam

"Yes, I held Dusk Court and my sister held Dawn Court. More people came to the 11am court than to my 9pm court, and it made me jealous. Henceforth, after my return, I ended Dusk Court" said Luna

"I guess I shall have to bring it back" said Moonbeam

"If you wish, but for now you must get back to the castle, the moon must be lowered" said Luna

" Do I have to? Can't the night last forever?" asked Moonbeam "I'm tired"

"No, the night must end just as the day must." said Luna "Besides, you're shift is almost over"

Back at the Castle

Moonbeam looked at the moon, and with a sigh, engulfed it in a black magical glow. She pushed it down and down until it reached the horizon and finally disappeared. Then, from the horizon, a yellow orb shakily began rising, slowly at first, but then more surely until it lie in the center of the sky

Moonbeam looked at the sun and remarked "She did it"


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! 500 Views! Thank you all of you who read my fanfic and a special thanks to those of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story.

Sunset Over Canterlot. Chapter 7

In Twilight's Bedroom

"Twilight, wake up" said Celestia, nudging Twilight awake "It's time to raise the sun"

"Huh? What?" said Twilight, waking up "Oh, Princess, I had a most terrible dream! All of Equestria was falling apart because I couldn't raise the sun"

"Don't worry Twilight, you'll do great, and even if you don't, I'll be there to help" said Celestia

"Moonbeam said the same thing" said Twilight "Well, the Moonbeam in my dream"

"Oh, I see Moonbeam has learned dreamwalking then" said Celestia

"Wait, you mean that was the real Moonbeam?" asked Twilight

"Yes, one job of a Princess of the Night is to console sleeping ponies and help them with nightmares" said Celestia " Just as one of your new jobs is raising the sun" she finished, pointing to the balcony

Twilight got up and walked to the balcony

"Grab the small piece of the sun you can see, and pull it up until it rests high in the sky. Flying makes it much easier" Celestia instructed

As soon as the moon had set, Twilight did as she was instructed, flying into the air, raising the sun which, while wobbling a bit, followed her orders and rose, until it rested high in the sky

"I did it!" exclaimed Twilight as she landed. Upon landing, she wobbled a bit and nearly fell over

"You were right last night, the sun is exhausting to raise" said Twilight

"I would suggest the royal powernap now" said Celestia

"Royal powernap?" asked Twilight

"Yes, often after raising the sun, I would take a fifteen minute nap to re-energize myself after raising the sun" explained Celestia

"When you are done, meet me in the courtroom for Dawn Court"

20 minutes later in courtroom

"Alright, I'm back for Dawn Court" said Twilight "But what exactly is Dawn Court?"

"It is the open court that I hold in the morning, where the ponies of Equestria can come and make requests of me" replied Celestia

"But why is it called Dawn Court and not just open court?" asked Twilight

"There used to be a Dusk Court" said Celestia "My sister had an open court, but didn't bring it back when she returned"

" So, when does court open?" Twilight asked

"Right now" said Celestia, opening the door to the outside

"But Princess, won't people be shocked when I'm holding court rather than you?" asked Twilight

"Not at all" said Celestia "I put up posters to inform the townspeople"

Just then, an orange earth pony mare walked in. "Your highness" she said "The carrot harvest is not looking so good, and I fear we will run out of food"

"Fear not Carrot Top, I won't let the town starve" replied Twilight "Should the food supply run out, the royal granary will be opened to feed the people"

"Thank you, your majesty" said Carrot Top

As she left, a well dressed unicorn entered the room and walked up to Twilight

Kissing her hoof, he said "Your Highness, I would be honored if you would join me for Dinner tonight"

"What?" Twilight asked, blushing profusely "You just came to ask me t-"

"My student has some lessons to learn tonight" interrupted Celestia

"Of course" said the stallion, sadly leaving the room

Once he had left, Twilight said "Thank you, Princess. But I must ask, is that a regular occurrence?"

"I am afraid so" said Celestia "In the early days of a new princess's reign, the courtroom is filled with suitors. But you could always have your personal guard keep them out"

"Alright" Twilight said, grabbing her walky-talky

"Flash, could you stop suitors from coming into the courtroom" asked Twilight

"Sure thing, Twi" said Flash Sentry

For the next hour, there were very few entries into the courtroom.

However, from time to time, a pony would walk in and ask Twilight her story, how she became a princess. Twilight would tell them of her journey of friendship and how great it was, and despite the meager number of non-suitor visitors, Twilight couldn't have been happier.

As they left the room, Twilight asked Celestia "What lessons do I have to learn tonight"

"None" Celestia replied

"What? What do you mean?" asked Twilight

" I have nothing more to teach you, you are ready to rule" said Celestia "However, you might have a lesson to teach your co-ruler.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunset over Canterlot. Chapter 8

In the royal dining room

Twilight, Celestia, Moonbeam, and Luna had all gathered for dinner.

"What is for dinner?" asked Moonbeam

"The royal chefs will prepare whatever food you want" replied Celestia, calling them in

"Alright, I'll have a nutella and marshmallow sandwich, I feel like having something sweet" requested Moonbeam

"I'd like a daffodil and daisy sandwich" requested Twilight

"I will have a peanut butter sandwich" requested Luna

"And I'll have some hay fries, I'm not too hungry" requested Celestia

"Excellent" said the chef "and Princess Moonbeam, do you want your sandwich on moon bread?"

"What is that?" asked Moonbeam

"Something great, you'll like it Moonbeam" said Luna

"Alright, so long as you toast the moon bread until crispy" said Moonbeam

"Of course" said the chef, walking to the kitchen "I'll be back with your food soon"

"So Twilight, how have your lessons with Auntie Tia gone?" asked Moonbeam

"My lessons have gone really well, the Princess said I have learned them all" replied Twilight "But she said I may have a lesson to teach you"

"Teach me!? I am a princess too, I don't answer to you!" replied Moonbeam in fury

"Calm down, I never said you did" said Twilight "but the Princess said something about you wanting to learn to hold Dusk Court"

"Yes, but can't my mom teach me?" asked Moonbeam

"My sister has not held Dusk Court in over 1000 years, and I feel it would be great for Twilight to teach others" said Celestia "maybe get a protege like I did"

"Does she even know how to hold open court?" asked Moonbeam

"My sister taught her this morning" said Luna

"Fine, after I raise the moon after dinner, I will hold Dusk court" said Moonbeam

"Alright, I will inform the townspeople" said Luna

Just then, the food arrived. Sitting right in front of Moonbeam was a crustless s'mores sandwich in the shape of a crescent moon.

"This is moon bread?" asked Moonbeam

"Yes, they make crescent moon shaped bread for me, I have it every time I request a sandwich" said Luna, motioning to her sandwich on moon bread.

The four had their meal in peace and then Moonbeam raised the moon.

"Alright Moonbeam, ready for Dusk Court?" asked Twilight

"Give me about 15 minutes or so" said Moonbeam, panting heavily "That moon was very heavy"

"Alright, meet me in the royal courtroom when you are ready" replied Twilight

15 Minutes later in the royal courtroom

"Alright Twilight I'm here" said Moonbeam

She then noticed Luna in the room and asked "Why is my mom here?"

"I wouldn't want to miss my little Moonbeam's first open court" replied Luna

"When does court start?" asked Moonbeam

"Right now" said Twilight, opening the door

The first pony walked in, bowed to the princesses, and asked Moonbeam "I don't recall another moon princess, why haven't I heard of you?"

Moonbeam replied "I grew up in the castle and rarely left it, so I guess I was unnoticed because I wasn't around much in public"

"Thank you, Your Majesty" said the pony, walking out of the room as the next pony walked in, a blue pegasus stallion, walked up to Moonbeam and kissed her hoof, saying "I didn't know Equestria had another princess, let alone such a pretty one"

"What? What is wrong with you?!" asked Moonbeam

Just then, Crecent Moon appeared and asked Moonbeam "Do you wish this stallion to go outside?"

"Most certainly, and if any others come to date me, please don't let them in" replied Moonbeam

"Good decision, Your Highness" said Crescent

"Please Crescent Moon, just call me Moonbeam" she said

"Of course, Moonbeam, you may simply refer to me as Crecent" he replied, heading to the door to keep suitors out

"You sure you want to keep out the suitors?" said Luna "It might be a good way for you to meet somepony"

"Mom! I want to date somepony who likes me for who I am, not for my crown" replied Moonbeam

"I'm sure you'll find your prince someday, Moonbeam" said Luna "He'll like you for who you are, and I can have grandfoals"

"Mom, you're embarrassing me!" said Moonbeam, then she asked Crescent "Any more ponies outside?"

"No, they all left when I said you didn't want any suitors" Crescent replied "Shall I close court?"

"Sure, I don't really want to hang around waiting for an hour" Moonbeam replied "and Twilight should probably get to bed"

"Actually, I'm not very tired" said Twilight

"Even so, I don't feel like continuing court" said Moonbeam

"Of course" said Crescent, closing the door

"I feel like doing something, but there are no monsters out, and nopony is asleep yet" said Moonbeam

"I've got an idea, we could watch a movie" said Twilight

"I suppose that sounds fun" says Moonbeam "And I'm sure Crescent would love to see one"

Crescent's ears perked up at hearing this, and he asked "You mean I get to go too?"

"Of course, we are supposed to have our guards with us at most times" said Moonbeam "And you can invite that guard of yours, Twilight, Flash Sentry"

Twilight blushed a bit at his mention, but said "Sure, I'm sure he'd enjoy it" said Twilight "Princess-Guard movie night"


	9. Chapter 9

Sunset Over Canterlot. Chapter 9

In the royal lounge

"Hmm which movie should we watch?" asked Twilight

"I think we should watch this one" said Moonbeam, holding out a disk labeled "Saving Private Pansy"

"Let me see" said Twilight, grabbing her movie encyclopedia and looking it up "No, that movie is far too violent. And there isn't even any romance in it"

"If you want romantic, you'll love this one" said Flash Sentry, holding a disc labeled "Sleepless in Seaddle"

"Let me check that" said Moonbeam, grabbing Twilight's encyclopedia "No way, it looks so boring. Nothing blows up, it's just ponies talking!"

"I've got a compromise" said Crescent, holding a disk labeled "Batmare: The Dark Knight Rises" "It's got explosions for Moonbeam, and there is a romantic subplot for Twilight"

Twilight and Moonbeam looked at the encyclopedia, and both agreed on the movie

"Alright, then let's get watching" said Flash Sentry

"Me and Flash get this couch, you two get the other one" said Twilight motioning to the two couches in the room

The four watched the movie for some time, from time to time reacting to the story

"Come on, Bruce Mane, your company is falling apart" said Twilight, seeing Mane's state of total apathy

"No, Ra's al Ghul would never do that, why would he want to destroy Gotham?" asked Moonbeam, hearing Bane's plan to fulfill the destiny of the league of shadows

"Don't go down there, Guardsman, it's a trap!" said Crescent as the Gotham Royal Guard walked underground

When Bane created the nuclear bomb, there was a collective gasp in the room

"No, what are you doing, Bane! All of civilized society will fall apart!" exclaimed Flash, as Bane opened Blackgate Penitentiary, letting out the prisoners

"Yes! He stopped Bane-" Twilight began before Marenda stabbed Batmare "Why Marenda? Why?!" she finished

"What? The bomb can't be stopped?! What will you do?!" asked Crescent

"No! Batmare!" exclaimed Flash, as the bomb detonated over the bay

"Oooh what a nice ending, just like Alfred dreamed" said Twilight

"Alright, Moonbeam and I must be going" said Crescent, before noticing Moonbeam was lying against him, deep in sleep

He roused Moonbeam gently and said "Moonbeam, you have duties to perform"

"I'll do them later" said Moonbeam, drifting back to sleep

"No, not this time" said Crescent

He then nuzzled her neck, and she jumped five feet in the air

"What was that!" exclaimed Moonbeam, giving Crescent a very angry look

"That was my way of waking you up, and it worked perfectly" said Crescent "You have duties to do"

"Fine" said Moonbeam, heading out of the room with Crescent

"I think I'll go to sleep myself" said Twilight, yawning

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" said Flash, only to be surprised by Twilight cuddling up next to him, and closing her eyes

"Do you remember Canterlot High? No wait, that was a different you" said Twilight

"I do remember Canterlot High" said Flash "I remember going through the portal to try to stop Sunset Shimmer"

"What?" asked Twilight "That was an alternate you"

"No, when I failed to stop Sunset, I went back to CHS to help you" said Flash "I left after the dance to go live in Equestria, and became a Crystal Guard"

"That's incredible" said Twilight "It's about time you came back"

"Ya, but I had no idea how to find you" said Flash "Your brother was nice enough to transfer me to your guard, and now, I can always keep you safe"

With that, Flash wrapped his arm around Twilight, and the two fell asleep


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

I have answers to two thing said by reviewers, and some news

1. Moonbeam has suitors because Celestia and Luna announced that she would take control of Equestria and hold Dusk Court, so the stallions were intrigued.

2. The movie encyclopedia is not a standard encyclopedia, it is an encyclopedia of movies

3. I will no longer be updating this fanfiction daily. I like writing it, but with the end of the school year coming up, and the large number of projects I have, I don't think continuing the stress of writing a chapter every day would be wise. I will attempt to post two or three chapters a week for now.


	11. Chapter 10

Sunset Over Canterlot. Chapter 10

Sorry this took so long to make, also Moonbeam is actually not a self-insert, I just created her as an oc daughter of Luna

As Twilight walked down the hallway after raising the sun the next morning, she saw a surprising sight

"Girls!" she exclaimed "And Spike! What are you all doing here"

"The Princess told us that you had finished your training" said Rainbow Dash "And we thought that we should come congratulate you"

"Thank you, girls" said Twilight "Being a Princess is nice and all, but I'll take spending time with my friends over princess duties any day of the week"

"Ah figured you might be hungry" said Applejack "So I brought you an apple turnover"

"Mmm This is delicious!" exclaimed Twilight, taking a bite

"Thanks, Twilight" replied Applejack

Just then there was a flash of light, and out of the flash appeared Discord

"How are all my little ponies doing?" he asked

"Why are you here, Discord?" asked Twilight

"What? Can't friends visit each other?" he asked "Anyways, I heard that you would be taking over and just had to see it"

"See what? Nothing major has happened" said Twilight

"Great! I haven't missed anything" said Discord "You haven't dropped the sun yet"

"Dropped the sun? I'm not going to do that!" exclaimed Twilight

"You never know, Celestia did that wh-" Discord began before being interrupted by a shout from across the room

"DISCORD! What is the lord of chaos doing in my castle instead of in stone!?" Moonbeam shouted, firing a beam of magic at Discord

Discord, freezing the magic beam and taking a bite of it replied "I'm here to visit my friends"

"You have no friends you monster!" replied Moonbeam

"Um Princess Moonbeam" Fluttershy said

"Oh ouch, but I beg to differ" said Discord "These six here are my friends" motioning to Twilight and her friends

"I am not here to listen to your lies! You destroyed Equestria and you must pay!" shouted Moonbeam, assaulting Discord with magic

"Princess Moonbeam, he's telling the truth" said Fluttershy

"Pay for destroying Equestria? Was not a thousand years in stone punishment enough?" asked Discord "Besides, who are you to talk, Nightmare Moon junior?"

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Moonbeam, charging her horn for what would be the most powerful spell she ever cast

"MOONBEAM!" shouted Fluttershy, finally getting everyone's attention "Both of you, stop fighting! Moonbeam, we reformed Discord, and now he serves good instead of evil. And Discord, that was uncalled for. Now both of you, apologize."

"Sorry" the two mumbles to each other, looking away

"Twilight, what do you have to do today?" asked Rainbow Dash

"I have dawn court at 10 until 11 but other than that, I have nothing" replied Twilight

"Well, darling, would you care to go to the spa until then with Fluttershy and I?" asked Rarity

"I'd love to, Rarity" said Twilight "With the stress of ruling the country, I could use a hoof massage"

"I think I could use one too" said Moonbeam

"Princess Moonbeam, do you want to go with us?" asked Rarity

"I suppose that could be nice" said Moonbeam

"Twilight, tonight we're throwing you a big party to celebrate your taking the throne" said Pinkie Pie "It's going to be so much fun!"

"That's very nice of you girls, but there is already an official ascension party at the castle next week" said Twilight

"Then there will be two parties!" said Pinkie Pie "That means twice as much fun!"

"Well, the official one is really formal, so I can't wait for your party, Pinkie" said Twilight

"Alright, for now we are going to the spa" said Rarity, as she, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Moonbeam went off to the spa.


	12. Author's Note 2

Authors note 2

I am afraid to announce that I may be unable to post another chapter until summer vacation begining on the 27th of June. I sadly have a large amount of project work and finals studying that must be done between now and then.

Also, Movie Encyclopedias exist in Equestria


	13. Chapter 11

Sadly, I will be going off to camp for two weeks this weekend, so I will be unable to post another chapter until after that, and a week or two after that I am going to Europe, so summer chapter posting may be somewhat spotty. Anyways, here is chapter 11.

Sunset Over Canterlot Chapter 11

Aloe and Lotus were shocked when two princesses walked into their spa.

"Hooficures all around" requested Rarity as the four walked into the spa

"Right away" replied Aloe

Four spa ponies led the four to the spa chairs for their hooficures

"It has been far too long since I have had one of these" said Moonbeam

"Me too" said Twilight

"Twilight, darling, I have a perfect idea for a dress for your ascension"

"Sounds great, Rarity" said Twilight "You always make the best dresses"

"And Princess Moonbeam, I would be delighted to make you a dress as well" said Rarity

"That would be marvelous" said Moonbeam "I've seen your work in Canterlot and it's quite impressive"

"Why thank you Princess" replied Rarity "I rarely get to work with black but I feel it goes perfect with your coat"

"Yes it does, that's why my cape is black" said Moonbeam

"That is a very nice cape, where did you get it?" asked Rarity

"I made it myself, my mom keeps a lot of fabrics in the castle, and I wanted something so I could go outside without attracting a lot of attention." said Moonbeam

"You made that yourself?" asked Rarity "That's really good!"

"Thank you, but it's nothing much, just a basic cape" replied Moonbeam "I could never make a complicated fancy dress like you"

"Thank you, you are such a charmer, Princess" said Rarity

"Please, you can just call me Moonbeam" said Moonbeam

"Well, Moonbeam, would you like to go to the informal ascension party tonight?" asked Twilight

"The invitation to call me Moonbeam didn't extend to you, Twilight" said Moonbeam "I would enjoy a party however, and I will bring a quiche"

"Oooh, I do so enjoy quiches" said Rarity "Finally, another pony who enjoys the finer things in life"

"What exactly is a quiche?" asked Twilight

"A quiche is an egg dish with cheese" said Moonbeam "It's a popular dish in Prance"

"It's a very good dish" said Fluttershy

The four walked out after their hooficure, but not before looking in the large mirror

"I look so much better now" said Moonbeam "and so do you three. Fluttershy, have you ever considered being a model?"

Fluttershy and Rarity looked at each other and began to giggle

"She tried that once, and it didn't go so well." said Rarity

"What happened?" asked Moonbeam

"I'm a bit shy, so I wasn't very happy with the constant attention I received" replied Fluttershy

"Ah, of course" said Moonbeam

With that, Moonbeam went back to the castle and into the royal kitchen

"Princess Moonbeam, would you like some food" asked the royal chef

"No, sir, I would like to use the royal kitchen to cook quiches" said Moonbeam

"As you command" said the chef, leaving the kitchen

40 minutes later

"Ah the quiches are done" said Moonbeam, setting the two quiches on the countertop

Just then, Crescent Moon walked into the room, looking rather mesmerized

"What is that delightful smell?" asked Crescent

"That would be these" said Moonbeam, gesturing to the quiches

"Are those quiches?" asked Crescent "Why did you make them? And more importantly can I have some?"

"I made one quiche for a party tonight, and one for eating when I am hungry" replied Moonbeam "And yes, you can have a slice"

"This is great" said Crescent, enjoying the quiche

"I know, but I best be going off to bed" said Moonbeam "Could you put the quiches away, and not eat more of them?"

"Alright" said Crescent

As she left, Crescent was faced with a tough choice

Looking at the moon engraved on the ceiling, he decided, and put away the quiche.


End file.
